


Girl Crush - Reddie

by sweetpeacheddie



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: 50's reddie, M/M, greaser!richie, square!eddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 15:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15975494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetpeacheddie/pseuds/sweetpeacheddie
Summary: Greaser!Richie and square!Eddie in the 50′s. Richie is a big old softie who invites Eddie, the super clean-cut kid, to a party.





	Girl Crush - Reddie

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has any requests they want me to do, you can drop them in my tumblr ask http://sweetpeacheddie.tumblr.com/ask

Eddie stood in front of his mirror, checking to make sure his outfit of a pink polo shirt and loose jeans looked half decent. His hair was in its usual soft and floppy state, and he didn’t even bother trying to do it all cool and gelled up like Richie Tozier’s - Eddie would never be able to pull off a look like that.

He thought back to earlier in the week when he was walking through the car park after school. Adamant to get out of there as soon as possible, Eddie didn’t even hear Richie Tozier and Mike Hanlon calling out to him until someone grabbed his shoulders and spun him around.

“Hey, pretty boy! Are you deaf?” Richie said. Eddie stood in shock as Richie removed his hands from his shoulders, and instead wrapped one of them around Eddie’s small waist. “Hanlon and I were trying to talk to you!”

Richie began dragging Eddie towards his beat up old car that had Elvis Presley blasting out of it, but Eddie pulled away from the taller boy.

“I need to- um, to get home,” Eddie stumbled out, shaking his head and avoiding eye contact. He’d seen Richie and Mike around school, and they were the typical greaser kids that Eddie avoided like the common cold - kids who smoke and swear and cut class.

Richie tried to reach out and pull Eddie back into his side, but Eddie quickly moved out of his way.

“Look, pretty boy. We just wanted to know if you wanted to come to this party I’m having on Friday,” Richie said. Eddie’s heart beat rose. He’d never been invited to anything other than one of his friends’ birthday parties!

But all too soon, Richie made all of Eddie’s hopes and dreams crash down. Richie grabbed Eddie’s waist with both of his hands and pulled the smaller boy forward. He leant down and whispered in Eddie’s ear, “thought it’d be funny to see a square like you get wasted.” Richie stepped back, his hands still on Eddie’s waist, and his lips turned up into a smirk whilst Eddie’s frowned.

“C’mon, Kaspbrak! It’ll be fun!” Eddie heard someone call out. The small boy peered behind Richie to see Mike looking his way with a large smile and a heart melting dimple painted across his feature. For a moment when Eddie looked at Mike, he couldn’t help but notice how beautiful the boy sitting on the hood of Richie’s car was. But those thoughts quickly vanished when Mike pulled out a pack of cigarettes and began smoking.

Eddie scrunched up his nose and looked back up at Richie. He smelled of smokes and… Mint?

And as much as Eddie Kaspbrak, hypochondriac and germaphobe, wanted to turn down this awful invitation that Richie Tozier, greaser and trashmouth, had given him, he just couldn’t. The feeling of Richie’s hands on his waist was burning and Eddie felt like he was about to explode from all the hormones inside of him. Of course, it was obvious that both Richie and Mike were incredibly handsome - everyone in the school could see that! But with Richie this close to Eddie, he breath fanning out on the smaller boys’ face, he couldn’t help but melt. So he simply nodded his head without saying a word, making Richie let out a chuckle.

“Fuck yes. See you then, pretty boy.” Richie leant down and kissed Eddie on the cheek, then ran back to Mike Hanlon and the rest of their friends.

Eddie stood in the same spot in the car park for the next minute or so, just staring off at Richie with utter confusion.

“Oh dear,” Eddie whispered to himself. “What am I getting myself into?”

Eddie smoothed out his pink polo and triple checked himself in the mirror before deciding that no matter what he wore, Richie was more than likely going to make fun of him. He let out a sigh a wandered down the stairs and past the living room quietly, being careful not to wake his already sleeping mother as he closed the front door reluctantly.

He took a deep breath in to try and shake his nerves, however Eddie couldn’t help but wish to run back into the safety of his bedroom. He longed for the comfort of his doona covering up his small body whilst he read his school textbooks, or even to be sitting on the couch with his mother watching some terrible program and listening to her yell at the small screen.

But he forced himself to think of Richie. How close the older boys’ face was to Eddie’s, how the feeling of his hands on Eddie’s waist felt like fire burning his skin, and it bought a feeling of calm to the small boy.

He started up his mother’s car and made the quick drive to Richie’s house, parking just down the street to avoid any teenagers potentially damaging the vehicle.

“Hey, fellas, look who it is!” Eddie heard someone call out the second he opened the door. “It’s pretty boy!” Mike Hanlon was making his way towards Eddie, but was quickly shoved out of the way by Richie Tozier himself.

“Hey, only I can call him that,” Richie said sternly. He tugged on the bottom of his leather jacket and took in Eddie’s appearance before letting out a chuckle and swinging his arm around Eddie’s shoulders. “So, pretty boy. Interesting outfit choice.”

“Uh, yeah. Thanks?” Eddie replied nervously. He began thinking that maybe this wasn’t such a great idea after all. Maybe he should have just stayed at home in bed, or on the couch watching tv with his mum.

Richie led Eddie into a small, grubby looking living room containing a couple of the other greaser kids Eddie had seen around.

“Guys, this is Eds. Eds, this is the guys,” Richie said, gesturing around the room to the boys sitting on the couches. They all looked identical, with their gelled back hair, dark blue jeans and black leather jackets.

“Can you not call me that, please?” Eddie whispered, leaning into Richie’s side to get closer to his ear so the others wouldn’t hear.

“Would you rather I call you mine?” Richie whispered back, his lips brushing against Eddie’s ear.

Eddie shivered and was about to respond, but Richie spoke up before Eddie could say anything.

“Anyway, we’ll be in the kitchen, fellas.”

With his arm still draped over Eddie’s shoulders, Richie dragged him into a kitchen that made Eddie want to scratch at the skin on his arms. The bench was littered with cups and a variety of different glass bottles of alcohol, as well as some cans of beer and random packets of opened chips.

“What’s your poison, Eddie Spaghetti?” Richie asked, pouring a shot of vodka into a plastic cup and taking a sip.

“Uh, I’m good for now. Thanks,” Eddie smiled. He wanted to lighten up, really. But he knew how run-of-the-mouth he got when he drank even a sip of alcohol. And he really wasn’t in the mood to deal with a cocky Richie if he accidently spilled that he feared, yet also thought the curly-haired boy was extremely attractive.

“Oh c’mon, Eds! Loosen up!” Richie laughed. He grabbed one of Eddie’s hands and pulled him closer, then placed the shot of vodka in his other hand.

“Don’t. Call me that,” Eddie said harshly.

He stared into Richie’s eyes to try and let him know how serious he was, but Richie simply chuckled and said, “drink up, now!”

Richie pressed his lips to Eddie’s cheek for the second time, then turned around and poured himself another shot of vodka.

Richie clinked his plastic cup with Eddie’s, said “cheers!”, and downed his cup of vodka. Eddie stared at him with wide eyes whilst he watched the stunning boy in front of him swallow the alcohol, then pour himself another shot and down that too.

Richie winked at Eddie. “Down the hatch then, Eds.”

In Eddie’s mind was a picture of a drunk Richie and a tipsy Eddie, sitting on the staircase in Richie’s house laughing at anything whilst the alcohol took over their systems. It did something to his insides, made them squirm but in a good way. And it made him want to drink this silly drink that Richie had put in his hand, just to fulfill that picture.

“I said don’t call me that!” Eddie complained. Right after he did so, his palms began sweating and he tipped the liquid into his mouth.

Richie stared at him just as Eddie had done so a few seconds ago - with both awe and shock etched across his features. He grabbed the bottle of vodka and took a swig before reaching for Eddie’s hand and dragging him up the staircase.

“No, stay here,” Eddie whispered when they were mid way up the stairs.

Richie looked confused, but nodded nonetheless, and the two boys settled down a step apart from each other.

“Why did you want me here, Richie?” Eddie said softly. The music from the living room was barely audible, so Richie heard him loud and clear. “Was it really just to see me drunk?” Eddie could feel the effects of his little shot of vodka starting to hit him already, and his mind was being taken over by thoughts of Richie’s lips pressed roughly against his own.

“You better bet your pretty ass it was, Ed’s!” Richie laughed.

Eddie stared down at his fingers. He knew that was what Richie was going to say, but he was almost hoping it wasn’t. He was almost hoping that Richie truly did want him there, and not just to see the small boy drunk. He was almost hoping…

“Okay, honestly?” Richie said, raising his eyebrows and looking down at his fingers, much like Eddie had done.

Eddie’s eye widened, not expecting Richie to have anything more to say. “Yes, Richie. Tell me the truth,” he sighed. “You give me dirty looks for 5 years, you talk to me like I’m rubbish, and then you invite me to your party? Which just happens to only be your greaser friends?”

There was a pause before Richie spoke again.

“Don’t laugh, this is really hard for me,” Richie whispered. He didn’t look up from his fingers the entire time he spoke. “I wanted to get to know you. Honestly, I’ve always been jealous of the fact that you’re out to all your friends and you don’t care if anyone knows you’re gay.”

Eddie smiled gently. Was Richie Tozier, the Richie Tozier, actually soft inside of his hard, leather-wearing exterior?

“Why would you be jealous of that?” Eddie chuckled.

Richie smiled and shrugged his shoulders, still not meeting Eddie’s gaze. Eddie didn’t mind, however. He understood that talking about his feeling could be hard for Richie, and he also had a lovely view of Richie’s curly black hair falling around his face.

“It’s just that - oh, God, I can’t believe I’m about to say this. And to someone I hardly even know.” Richie shook his head from side to side and laughed, his wild hair flying everywhere.

“You can trust me, Richie,” Eddie said. He grabbed one of Richie’s hands tightly in his own and placed the other on his shoulder. “I promise.”

Richie let out a sigh, and with a shaky voice he said, “I’m bisexual. I like girls and boys.”

Eddie didn’t speak for a moment. It wasn’t that he was shocked, or confused, but simply processing this new information. For 3 years of their high school life, Eddie had been out. He never minded if anyone knew, because his friends were all of the support he could have needed. But Richie was the one who, not bullied necessarily, but teased for those 3 years, calling Eddie “pretty boy” and telling him sarcastically that he liked his pink shirts.

But now it made sense. It certainly wasn’t an excuse for all of the teasing Richie had done, but it just fit everything more into place for Eddie.

And with the small amount alcohol running through Eddie’s small amount of body, a smidge of confidence rose up in him. He moved his hands away from Richie’s hand and shoulder and instead placed them on either side of the boy’s face. He lifted Richie’s face up, forcing him to look into his eyes. Eddie noted the pretty chocolate colour and the long lashes that framed them, and he thought for that moment that he had found heaven.

Richie was the one to lean in and press his chapped, pink lips against Eddie’s soft ones, gentle enough so that Eddie wouldn’t be shocked, but hard enough to make him have to press his back against the wall next to the stairs. Eddie’s hands moved away from Richie’s cheeks and up into his knotty curls instead, tugging on them gently as Richie pushed into Eddie even more and deepened the kiss.

Their noses brushed together and Richie forced his lips onto Eddie’s as hard as he could, savouring the feeling of lips kissing his own instead of just the wall of his bedroom when he would practise. But, wow, the real thing was so much better. Sure, Richie had kissed a few girls before. But never a boy. And certainly not someone like Eddie Kaspbrak.

Richie tasted of nicotine, and Eddie hated and loved it at the same time. Eddie tasted of cherries and all things sweet, and Richie never thought he could love the taste of something more than life itself.

“Richie,” Eddie breathed out as he pulled apart for a second, only to have their lips reconnected again by Richie.

“What?” Richie said hastily with his lips still tenderly touching Eddie’s. He couldn’t get enough of this feeling, and he couldn’t even consider not kissing Eddie for a second.

“Aren’t you worried someone will see us?” Eddie asked.

Richie sighed and peppered Eddie’s lips with kisses before placing their foreheads together. “Honestly, right now, I couldn’t care less who sees us.”

Eddie chuckled. He couldn’t believe this kid.

Their lips joined once again, but just briefly as Richie grabbed Eddie’s hand and helped him stand up.

“C’mon, I want to take you somewhere,” Richie said. He let go of Eddie’s hand, not wanting to cross any boundaries, but Eddie quickly reached out and intertwined their fingers.

“Richie, this is your party. You can’t just leave!” Eddie laughed.

“Course I can, Eds!”

“Watch it, trashmouth.” Eddie said, pointing his finger at Richie seriously.

“Yes, Eddie spaghetti.”

Eddie sighed, not bothering to tell Richie off again for the awful nicknames, and the two boys wandered down the stairs and out the front door without anyone noticing.

Eddie walked over to Richie’s old car and opened the door, but Richie quickly shut it and said, “we’re walking, Eds. I need the exercise anyway!”

Their walk to Richie’s destination was silent, the two of them enjoying the feeling of one another’s hand and the cool breeze that blew past every few seconds. And it didn’t take long before Richie stopped in front of a park with a rusty swing set and an empty sand pit.

“Let’s go sit on the swings!” Richie exclaimed. He began running towards the set with a reluctant Eddie being pulled behind him.

“I am not sitting on that old thing, Richie,” Eddie huffed.

“Wow, I’m hurt, Eddie spaghetti! I’m not that old!” Richie laughed.

“You dickhead, that’s disgusting!” Eddie said as he rolled his eyes.

Richie plopped himself down on one of the old swings and gestured for Eddie to sit on the one next to his.

“No, Richie, do you even know how many diseases you could get from the rust on those things? Not to mention the chain could snap, the plastic could cut you, the possibilities of injury are endless!”

“Eddie, just sit the fuck down, would you?”

Eddie considered sitting on the ground for a moment but then he came to the conclusion that the chances of something bad happening - there were bugs, dirt, grass, and god knows what else! - were much more likely than if he were to just sit on the old swing.

“Fine,” he huffed and sat on the swing next to Richie’s, being careful not to touch the rusty chain with any part of his body. “Why are we here?”

“I told you, I want to get to know you,” Richie smiled. Eddie smirked. He had no idea that Richie could be such a softie, but he wasn’t complaining in the slightest.

The two of them sat in that park until the sun began to rise and until their throats hurt from talking and their lips hurt from kissing. Eddie ended up wearing Richie’s jacket after he complained that he was cold, and Richie ended up wearing Eddie’s cherry scented chapstick (on Eddie’s request of course, because “I can’t keep kissing you when your lips are so dry, Richie! I feel like I’m making out with sandpaper!”). Their eyes felt like they were bugging out of their heads from lack of sleep, but neither of them would ever change a thing about that night. Not one single thing.


End file.
